


I’ll Always Be There

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [9]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Alex doesn’t show up to the championship game and Charlie is upset so Alex comes home to make it up to him, wearing his jersey and letterman jacket
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Kudos: 23





	I’ll Always Be There

Charlie was moping around all day, more than usual when he couldn’t see Alex on game days. He understood Alex could not come to every game because he had his own responsibilities. However he thought Alex would find a way to make it to this one.

It was the championship game. The first season they made it to one after being led by Bryce and Monty. Charlie had been very proud of himself because he was the one who led them there. 

Winning the championship game was a great way to end his time at Liberty and begin his time at Berkeley. However he could not enjoy it because he was thinking about Alex and what he was doing that could stop him from showing up or even calling. 

"Why the long face, Charlie?" Estela asked, walking up to him. Soon realization appeared on her face. "Still no Alex."

Charlie nodded his head. "I know I should not be too upset because the school work has been hard for him but he knows how important this is to me."

Estela rubbed his back. "Did you tell him that?"

Charlie nodded his head but did not say much else.

Estela knew there had to be more. "Come on what is going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I am just wondering if this is all my life is gonna be." Charlie sat down on the bleachers.   
"What do you mean Charlie?" Estela said sitting next to him. "You are really scaring me right now."

"Is this how it's gonna be at college? Me playing and him not even taking three hours to cheer me on when I drop everything when he needs me." He sighed, "I wanna play professionally but I don't how I can with Alex being disinterested."

Estela didn't know what to say about it because she could see both sides. Charlie did have a point though. He usually dropped everything whenever Alex needed him. "Maybe you should talk to him about it."

"I would if he would answer my texts." Charlie rolled his eyes. "He didn't send me anything besides the everyday good morning text. Didn't even wish me luck. If he it’s not going to be he will call me to wish me good luck.”

“Why don’t you go home and play on your guitar or something?” The young girl suggested. She was definitely going to get to the bottom of this. “It’s not good for you to be sitting around and wallowing about this. Do something that will get your mind off of it until you can talk to him.”

Charlie wanted to agree with her but he had to be his normal worrying self. “What if something happened to him and that’s why he isn’t answering.” If Alex was injured and Charlie was making the situation all about him he would never be able to live with himself.

Estela put a comforting hand on his arm. “If something had happened to him, don’t you think Jess or Tyler would have called us by now?”

Charlie took a deep breath as he let rational thoughts come back into his mind. “Yeah. They would. I think I am going to go home.“ He stood up before grabbing his gym bag and making his way back to the locker room.

Once he was out of her sight Estela called Tyler. “Tyler Julian Down. You better answer the fucking phone or I swear to…“ She muttered to herself as the phone was ringing.

“Hey baby. You’re on speaker.” Tyler told her after picking up the call. “We should be in Evergreen in fifteen minutes.“

Estela really wished could be more upset with him but when he talked to her like that she couldn’t bring herself to me. “You guys should’ve been here four hours ago.”

Alex was the first one to speak up because he was very confused. “What? Why? What started four hours ago?”

“The championship game." She said, like it was obvious. 

"No. The game is tomorrow. It’s why we are coming down tonight." Alex shook his head.

"The game was today Lex." Estela ran her fingers through her hair. Deep down she knew this was probably the reason why he didn’t show up. With his TBI Alex could mix up dates. "Charlie is a little upset because you haven’t been answering his texts after not showing up."

"I left my phone in the dorm and by the time I remembered it it was too late to turn around." Alex groaned. "Fuck. Where is he now?"

"He’s on his way home. I told him to go play with his guitar before he does something he regrets." She told him.

"Shit! If we hurry I can be at his house before him." Alex looked at the time. "You think you can drop me off at Charlie’s house?"

“Of course." Tyler nodded softly. "But how are you gonna get inside?"

"I have a key." Alex responded as he took the small item out of his pocket. 

"His dad gave you a key?" Tyler asked with wide eyes.

"Hey Ty. It’s better than climbing through a window." Estela laughed at him.

"I had no choice." He whined. "Your dad scares the shit out of me."

"Whatever you say babe." The young girl was trying to suppress her laughter.

“Are you still at school?" Tyler questioned. "Cause after I drop off Alex I can pick you up."

"I’ll be waiting." Estela said as confirmation she was still at the school.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Charlie got home, he walked in to find Alex making dinner. 

It took his eyes a few minutes to adjust and make sure that is what he was seeing. When he did he crossed his arms. "You can show up here but you can’t show up to my game?"

Alex turned off the stove and walked up to him. "I know I messed up baby but please let me explain.” 

Charlie was still being stubborn because he knew in the past he had been two quick to give in. “I don’t know how you can possibly explain this away. You knew how important today was for me.”

Alex sighed softly. “My stupid brain mixed up the dates. That’s why I never said anything wishing you good luck. Your games are usually on Saturdays so for some reason I guess I thought today would be the same. If I had known I would have left immediately after my class was over or not even have gone at all. I would never miss your name on purpose.”

“Really?” He asked, genuinely in shock. “ I was starting to think this was going to be in the rest of our life.”

“I know you wanna do this for your career and I support you no matter what.” Alex rested his hand on Charlie’s cheek. “Will I constantly be worried you’re going to get hurt? Yes. But I’m always going to be there cheering you on. Unless some extenuating circumstances prevent me from doing so.”

“How could I have ever doubted you?” Charlie sighed, contently as all his irrational fears dissipated.

“Honey, we all have irrational fear running through our hands every so often. That’s what it was like for me when we first got together. It’s normal and I don’t blame you for any of it.” Alex told him gently. “It’s a shame though.”

“Why is it a shame babe?“ Charlie raised his eyebrow.

“In your upset haziness did you not notice what I was wearing.” Alex gestured to his appearance. “I had everything planned out. I was gonna look like how I would have if we had been dating during football season my senior year.”

This was the first time Charlie actually took on his appearance since arriving at the house. Alex was wearing one of his alternate jersey and his letterman jacket. “Did you steal this? I’ve been looking for it everywhere.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. You have no proof.” Alex smirked. “I could have hidden it in the house somewhere where are you couldn’t find it.”

“I wanna be mad at you but...” Charlie grabbed Alex by the waist and pulled him close. “You always look so sexy in my clothes.”

“What do you want to do about it my love?” Alex questioned, testing Charlie to see what he would say.

“I wanna take you upstairs and make love to you.” Charlie growled, nipping at the older boy’s neck before looking up. “But what about dinner?”

“Don’t worry about babe. I barely started when you got home.” Alex waved it off. “We haven’t had sex in two weeks and I’m horny. Dinner can wait.”

“If you say so.” Charlie then picked Alex up, feeling the brunette wrapped his legs around his waist and proceeded to make his way up the stairs.


End file.
